


Правило приобретения №17

by Lazurit, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После серии 4х25 “Body Parts”, в которой Кварк нанимал Гарака, чтобы тот убил его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правило приобретения №17

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rule of Acquisition #17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655377) by [Altariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel). 



Когда бар начал пустеть, появился Гарак, и не с пустыми руками — со стопкой одежды, ящичком канара и листком бумаги. Кварк пощупал рубашки, сложенные так аккуратно, что их краями можно было бы порезаться.  
  
— Изгнанникам редко дают время на сборы, — сказал Гарак. — По крайней мере, так мне рассказывали. — Он пододвинул к Кварку листок. На нем обнаружились слова «Услуги специалиста. Оплачено заранее».  
  
— Кстати об этом, Гарак...  
  
— О! Контракт есть контракт...  
  
— Только между ференги.  
  
Гарак неторопливо разорвал листок на очень мелкие клочки.  
  
— Вы никогда не узнаете толщину волоска, на котором висела ваша жизнь. А теперь продайте мне немного канара. Констебль смотрит.


End file.
